Tarde demais
by Siremele
Summary: Ela o havia perdido e agora sentia uma dor muito maior do que supunha ser possível. AlvoMinerva CONTÉM SPOILERS DE HBP


**N.A.: **Essa fic foi escrita num rompante de inspiração, mas acho que meus rompantes andam meio sem graça ultimamente... Bem, achei ela publicável e aqui está, mas não está boa, de fato... **Contém spoilers do livro seis**, já estou avisando...

Bom, uma fic Alvo/Minerva, não sou bem fã deles, mas a idéia esteve na minha cabecinha por um tempo... aí eu caí na besteira de pensar nela toda antes de escrever, acabei perdendo a inspiração... Só consegui escrever agora e não ficou tão bom quanto eu imaginava... De qualquer forma, boa leitura!

E deixem comentários, _por favor_, eu imploro!

Ah, nada aqui me pertence e blá, blá, blá...

**

* * *

**

Tarde demais

Ele estava morto mesmo. Morto. Dumbledore estava morto!

Ela caminhava em sua sala, de um lado para o outro. "Snape matou Dumbledore". Estava doendo muito, uma parte pela traição, e que traição, outra pela perda em si. Ele era um grande bruxo, poderoso, nobre, bom, controlado, simpático. Ela chorava enquanto pensava nele, chorava, ela, justo ela. A história da magia perdia um grande bruxo, Hogwarts perdia um grande diretor, o mundo perdia um grande homem!

Ora, a quem queria enganar? A dor era forte demais, mas ela tinha que suportar, tinha responsabilidades maiores agora. E não seria tudo mais fácil se não fosse o maldito sentimento? Sim, ela chorava não apenas pelo bruxo, pela falta que ele faria à todos, não chorava apenas por que estava perdendo um grande colega de trabalho. Chorava porque o amava. Oh, escondeu isso de si mesma por tanto tempo! E do mundo, então, por mais tempo ainda. Ela mesma já acreditava que havia conseguido suprimir essa bobagem adolescente.

Mas a verdade é que o que sentia por ele não havia diminuído nem um pouco, talvez tivesse até aumentado. E começara quando era tão jovem!

Aluna e professor! Professor de Transfigurações, matéria que ela desprezava até conhecê-lo. Dumbledore era jovem, tinha seus encantos. E ela acabou se entregando a uma paixão secreta e proibida. Sofria por ele. Via-o e desejava-o, mas ele não sabia. Não, ela não queria falar com ele. Ela tinha responsabilidade suficiente para conhecer e cumprir regras da escola e sabia muito bem que a ética jamais permitiria que professor e aluna tivessem um romance.

Mas ela não agüentou. E um dia, na doce juventude, com os displicentes cabelos soltos, a coragem grifinória e o impulso dos quinze anos, ela falou. Olhou para o chão todo o tempo, falou depressa, atropelando as palavras. Queria falar porque se sentia sufocada, porque sentia que seus sentimentos queriam saltar de dentro de si, acabariam fazendo com que ela explodisse.

E ele a ouviu, na sala vazia. Ouviu calado, olhando para ela. A garota não viu, pois o chão estava mais interessante de ser olhado, mas ele se emocionou com as palavras dela. Era o último dia de aula. Talvez tenha sido isso, também, que tenha dado o empurrãozinho final para ela contar a ele. No fim, resumiu, encarando-o: "Eu te amo".

Ele ficou em silêncio. Talvez não soubesse o que dizer, ou talvez soubesse, mas não estava conseguindo pôr em palavras. Por fim, conseguiu. Ele estaria deixando a escola, precisava resolver uns negócios e um amigo o esperava bem longe dali.

Claro. Ele era um sábio, um estudioso, um aventureiro. Estava em busca de algo. Provável que tivesse mulheres.

Ela compreendeu, assentiu com a cabeça, sendo que ele não havia feito nenhuma pergunta, ele não havia pedido a opinião dela; a garota se sentia uma idiota. Teve vergonha de estar ali, abaixou os olhos novamente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter falado nada.

Ele havia parado de falar há um tempo. Se aproximou da garota, ela sentiu os dedos dele levantarem seu queixo gentilmente, fazendo-a encará-lo. O que ele diria agora? "Você é minha mais brilhante aluna." E adiantava dizer isso agora? Ah, mas era claro que ela era a aluna mais brilhante. Ela era a mais aplicada, ela era apaixonada pelo professor! Como não se empenhar, como não ouvir cada palavra que ele dizia e guardar bem fundo em sua mente? Como?

Ele disse que gostava muito dela. E depois não disse mais nada por um longo tempo. Os dois se encaravam. Ela chorava, ele também. Mas porque? Porque ele chorava? Ela tinha motivos, mas ele! Se encaravam. Olhos nos olhos, um diálogo mais significativo que o realizado com palavras acontecia naquele momento. E nenhum deles viu quem ou quando haviam se aproximado, ele pegou a mão dela e levou ao peito.

Ele também gostava dela?

Estavam próximos, perigosamente próximos. Se encaravam, as respirações aceleradas. Os rostos se aproximando muito lentamente. Ela não entendia porque estava acontecendo aquilo, porque estava ali, porque ele iria embora. Mas e daí? Quando já podiam sentir os hálitos tocando seus rostos, ela pensou se aquilo estava certo. Eles eram professor e aluna. Mas quem se importava? Ele levou uma mão ao rosto da garota e outra a sua cintura, ela sentiu que morreria naquele instante.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperara aquilo, desejara aquilo! Mas então ele levou a cabeça dela até seu peito, a encostando ali e repousando sua cabeça sobre a dela. Ele chorava, não mais que ela, é verdade, mas chorava. Beijou os cabelos da aluna com carinho. O coração dela estava por um fio, batia desesperadamente. Por quê?

Ela sentiu outro beijo em seus cabelos, ela sabia que era errado. O amor entre eles era errado. Por quê? Ainda com uma mão no rosto dela, ele tomou alguma distância, apenas para fazer com que ela olhasse para ele.

"Nós não podemos, não podemos... " a voz estava embargada, eles se encaravam, os lábios próximos, a urgência em tocarem-se crescia, mas não podiam, não podiam!

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele, foi mais brusca do que desejara.

"Eu sinto muito... " Ele disse num fio de voz.

Ela saiu correndo da sala, em prantos.

Mas não tinha jeito.

Ela foi para o dormitório da Grifinória, passou a tarde trancada lá, pensando nele, revivendo aquele momento, tentando entender o motivo.

Não o vira por anos. Saíra de Hogwarts, trabalhara para o Ministério. Soube que ele voltou, era professor novamente. Então ele foi nomeado diretor, ela foi dar aula lá. Rígida, severa. Nunca mais se deu ao luxo de amar, nunca mais entregou o coração a ninguém. Bobagem, ela pensou. Quando voltou a vê-lo, não sentiu nada demais. Ela havia conseguido suprimir aquilo. Uma vez ele tentou falar no assunto, ela não deu chances. Bobagem.

E agora ele estava morto. Estava morto e ela descobria que ainda o amava! Mas agora já era tarde, muito tarde...

Ela recostou em uma parede e se deixou escorregar, estava exausta de andar de um lado pro outro, sem nem ver aonde ia, agitando as mãos em um gesto de aflição, incapaz de segurar o pranto.

Tarde demais...

* * *

**_COMENTEM! ò.ó"_**


End file.
